Kenneth Tigar
Kenneth Tigar is the actor who played the part of Margan in the Star Trek: The Next Generation first season episode and later portrayed Dammar in the Star Trek: Voyager episode . Tigar received no screen credit for his first Trek appearance. Outside of Star Trek, he has made several guest appearances, often playing Mr. Kopeckne, on the television series , starring Ron Glass and James Gregory. He also appeared in an episode of with Michael Dorn and Robert Pine, an episode of alongside Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell, an episode of The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air with Tim Russ, and two episodes of , one featuring Alfre Woodard and another with Marc Alaimo. James B. Sikking starred in both of those episodes, while Barbara Babcock starred in the former. Tigar also appeared in the pilot episode of Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman in 1993 (co-starring with Teri Hatcher, K Callan, Christopher Darga, and Persis Khambatta) and in the final episode of Murder, She Wrote in 1996 (with William Windom and David Ogden Stiers). He also had recurring roles on the soap opera and the sitcom and a regular role as Fritz Heath on , opposite Joan Collins. Tigar made his film debut in the comedy The Happy Hooker (1975), co-starring Richard Lynch and the late Vincent Schiavelli. Since then, he has appeared primarily in made-for-TV movies, although he has made the occasional motion picture, including Creator (1985, co-starring Virginia Madsen, David Ogden Stiers, Ian Wolfe, and Jeff Corey), Lethal Weapon 2 (1989, with Mark Rolston, Jenette Goldstein, and Sherman Howard), Lethal Weapon 3 (1992, with Vince Howard, Primal Fear (1996, with Alfre Woodard, Terry O'Quinn, Tony Plana, and Christopher Carroll) and Conspiracy Theory (1997, with Patrick Stewart and Bert Remsen). Tigar once guest starred in the short-lived series Live Shot. Other Star Trek stars who were cast members include David Birney, Karen Austin, Ron Canada, Jeff Yagher, Bruce McGill and Sam Anderson. Star Trek stars who also guest starred include Casey Biggs, Chase Masterson, Dion Anderson, John Schuck, Lee Arenberg, Hal Landon, Jr. and Cully Fredricksen. More recently, Tigar had guest roles the drama series Canterbury's Law (2008) and as Warden Johan Lennox in two episodes of J.J. Abrams' mystery series Fringe (2008, alongside Billy Burke and Philip LeStrange). Other Trek connections Additional film and TV projects in which Tigar appeared with other Star Trek performers include: Feature films *''The Babysitter'' (1980) with William Shatner *''Gangster Wars'' (1981) with Jonathan Banks *''Just One of the Guys'' (1985) with Clayton Rohner, Leigh J. McCloskey, Stuart Charno, and Katy Boyer *''The Runnin' Kind'' (1989) with Julie Cobb, James Cromwell, and Phil Rubenstein *''Snapdragon'' (1993) with Matt McCoy and Irene Tsu *''Jade'' (1995) with Donna Murphy *''Cadillac Ranch'' (1996) with Christopher Lloyd and Jim Metzler *''Riot'' (1997) with Charles Napier and Patrick Kilpatrick *''Hollywood Safari'' (1997) with John Savage *''A Thousand Acres'' (1997) with John Carroll Lynch and Bob Gunton *''A Question of Faith'' (2000) with Martha Hackett and Randy Oglesby TV guest appearances *''Barney Miller'' episode "Werewolf" (1976) with Ron Glass, James Gregory, Jon Lormer, and Janet MacLachlan *''Barney Miller'' episode "The Ghost" (1978) with Ron Glass, James Gregory, and Nehemiah Persoff *''The Rockford Files'' episode "Local Man Eaten by Newspaper" (1978) with Dallas Mitchell and Scott Marlowe *''Barnaby Jones'' episode "Fatal Overture" (1979) with Lee Meriwether, Scott Marlowe, and Earl Boen *''Barney Miller'' episode "Possession" (1981) with Ron Glass, James Gregory, and Phil Rubinstein *''Scarecrow and Mrs. King'' episode "Playing Possum" (1984) with John Colicos *''Simon & Simon'' episodes "Simon Without Simon: Part 1" and "Part 2" (1985) with Ray Buktenica *''Cheers'' episode "Don Juan Is Hell" (1985) with Kelsey Grammer) *''L.A. Law'' episode "El Sid" (1986) with Corbin Bernsen *''Highway to Heaven'' episode "Normal People" (1987) with Paul Carr *''Night Court'' episode "Her Honor: Part 4" (1987) with John Larroquette and Alan Oppenheimer *''Knots Landing'' episode "Road Trip" (1990) with Richard Herd *''The Flash'' episode "Alpha" (1991) with Dick Miller *''Law & Order'' episode "God Bless the Child" (1991) with Paul Sorvino *''L.A. Law'' episode "Bare Witness" (1993) with Corbin Bernsen, Larry Drake, Robert Hooks, and Salome Jens *''Mad About You'' episode "The Tape" (1994) with Anne Elizabeth Ramsay *''Murder One'' episode "Chapter Siz, Year Two" (1996) with Jack Kehler, Ron Canada, Gregory Itzin, Neal McDonough, and Rick Worthy *''7th Heaven'' episode "Red Tape" (1998) with Stephen Collins and Catherine Hicks *''Family Law'' episode "Family Values" (2000) with Christopher McDonald, Salli Elise Richardson, Penny Johnson, and John Rubinstein *''Touched by an Angel'' episode "Remembering Me: Part 1" (2002) with Paul Winfield External links * * * es:Kenneth Tigar Tigar, Kenneth Tigar, Kenneth Tigar, Kenneth